Honoka the bully
by otakufan375
Summary: Honoka is the school bully and only Kotori has the power to change her for the better
1. The meeting

Kotori was a new student in high school and she was introduced as a new student. She was seated right next to a girl with long blue hair.

"Hi, there my name is Umi Sonada" Umi said

"Hi Umi, my name is Kotori Minami" Kotori said

Kotori was happy that she already made a friend in her new school. Kotori was now walking in the hallway and was heading towards her locker but she tripped over something and fell to the floor. Kotori wondered what tripped her. She looked back and saw that it was leg which made her made her realize that someone had tripped her on purpose. Kotori wasn't going about to become someone's punching bag. She got up and turned around to see who it was that tripped her. She saw that it was a girl with ginger hair that put up in a side ponytail. The girl also had blue eyes.

"Oops, sorry" The girl said in a sarcastic tone

Kotori could tell that she was being sarcastic and that made her upset.

"You did that on purpose!" Kotori said

"So what if I did?" The girl asked

"That wasn't very nice! What if I really got hurt?" Kotori asked

"Then tough luck on you" The girl said

Kotori was at her limit and raised her hand to slap the girl but before she could make contact her wrist was grabbed by the girl. The girl gripped Kotori's wrist hard and that made her wince in pain. Kotori went from mad to scared in an instant when she realized how strong this girl was. Kotori tried to yank her hand away but the girl's grip on her was too strong.

"Were trying to slap me?" The girl asked

Kotori just stared at her in horror when she realized how intimidating she was.

"Maybe I should teach you what happens when you mess with me" The girl said

"Knock it off Honoka!" A voice shouted

Kotori and the girl turned around and saw that it was Umi. Umi was glaring at the girl.

"Let Kotori go right now!" Umi said

"Kotori? So you're the new girl" Honoka said

Honoka let her go and Kotori rubbed her wrist. Kotori looked at her wrist and saw that it left a mark. Kotori looked back up at the girl and saw that she was looking her.

"Since you're new here I'll let you off easy. But I'm warning that if you try to do something like that to me again than I won't hesitate strike you down" Honoka said

Honoka turned around and left. Umi went up to Kotori to make sure that she was alright.

"Kotori, are you okay?" Umi asked

"I'm fine, but who was that?" Kotori asked

"That's Honoka Kousaka. Make sure that you avoid her. She's a known bully around here" Umi said

"Bully?" Kotori asked

"That's right. You better stay away from her if you know what's good for you. Trust me" Umi said

Kotori nodded and continued her way to her locker after she picked up all of her stuff off of the floor. For the rest of the day Kotori couldn't stop thinking about the school bully that she ran into. She wondered why she was a bully in the first place. Kotori was in the courtyard when she heard some yelling. She ran in the direction that the screaming was coming from. She saw that it was Honoka again and she was picking on another girl. Kotori remembered that Umi told her to avoid her but she couldn't leave knowing that this was happening. Kotori ran forward and put herself between the girl and Honoka. Honoka saw that she was blocking her way and told her to move.

"I suggest that you move before you get hurt" Honoka said

"I'm not gonna let you pick on this girl" Kotori said

Honoka shrugged her shoulders.

"Suite yourself" Honoka said

Before Kotori knew she felt herself being punched in the gut. Kotori doubled over and held her gut in pain. Honoka followed up by kneeing her in the jaw. Kotori was on the ground holding her jaw.

"I did warn you what would happen if you tried to mess with me" Honoka said

Honoka turned back to the girl that she was picking on before Kotori showed up. The girl had short brown hair. Honoka already knew that this girl was Hanayo. She did the same thing to her like she did Kotori. She fished in her pockets and took some money that she had in there.

"I'll be taking this" Honoka said

Honoka left the two girls who were on the ground in pain from the blows that they received. Kotori was able to recover first and saw that the girl received the same treatment that she did. She checked on the girl to make sure that she was okay.

"Hey are you okay?" Kotori asked

"Yes, I'm fine thank you for trying to help me" The girl said

"Your welcome, I'm sorry that I couldn't be much help" Kotori said

"It's fine. By the way I'm Hanayo Koizumi" Hanayo said

"I'm Kotori Minami" Kotori said

The two girls went their separate ways after introductions. Kotori found herself thinking about Honoka again because she needed to come up with a way to make her stop the bullying. Kotori didn't know how she was gonna do it but she had to try. She could always report this to her mom, who's the chairwoman of the school, but she knew that if Honoka ever found out that she told on her than she would make things worse for her and she didn't want things to be worse for her than they already were.

"What am I gonna do?" Kotori asked herself

"There's nothing you can do" A voice said

Kotori jumped and turned around to see that it was Umi who spoke to her.

"Umi? What do you mean?" Kotori asked

"You need stay away from her if you can because she's not gonna listen to anyone" Umi said

"What would she do? Send some lackeys to come after me?" Kotori asked

"She doesn't have any lackeys, she does everything herself. She doesn't even have friends but that's not a big surprise" Umi said

Kotori decided to think more about this situation when she was at home.


	2. The fight

It was the weekend and Kotori took the time to do some shopping. She went around town to different clothing stores but she couldn't find anything that she wanted so she just decided to look around and look at the different designs. Kotori's dream is to become a famous fashion designer and she liked to look at other designs that people make to get some ideas for her own designs. As she was looking around she heard some loud noises coming from a nearby alley. Kotori decided to check it out to see what was going on. What she saw shocked her. She saw that her bully, Honoka, was there. Honoka was wearing a sleeveless jean vest. She was also wearing a purple shirt with a silver star on it. She had a black skirt that hung just above her knees. She had some tall black boots on as well.

Kotori saw that Umi was there as well. Umi was wearing a long sleeved shirt with some white pants. She was wearing some black shoes too. There was also a girl with short orange hair as well. She was wearing a yellow sweatshirt and some deep blue jeans along some red shoes. Kotori looked at herself and saw that she was just wearing a white summer dress and a jean jacket. She was wearing some white sandals to complete her outfit.

Kotori was wondering what was going on so she decided to listen and see what was going on. Umi was glaring at Honoka and Honoka glared back at her.

"You didn't need to attack Rin like that" Umi said

"I was just minding my own business when this girl came out of nowhere and started to pick a fight with me. It was self-defense" Honoka said

"You continued to beat her when she wasn't in a position to defend herself. That's not fair!" Umi said

"Life isn't fair. I'm not a goody two shoes like you Umi" Honoka said

"I'm not a goody shoes!" Umi protested

"Really, then what do you call someone who always follows the rules and studies so hard? That's called being a goody two shoes you nerd!" Honoka said

Umi has had enough and charged at Honoka to take her down. Umi received some martial arts training so she was confident that she could take on Honoka. Umi threw several punches but Honoka managed to block all of them. Every attack that Umi threw was ether dodged or blocked. Umi couldn't believe that Honoka was able to keep up with her.

"I've been in many fights and those fights were like self-training for me" Honoka said

Umi tried to attack again but was blocked again. Honoka took this opportunity to knee Umi in the stomach which knocked the breath out of her. Honoka followed up with an uppercut to the jaw. Umi flew back and hit the floor with a loud thud. Kotori couldn't believe that Umi was outclassed by Honoka. The short orange haired girl named Rin, charged forward and tried to attack her.

"This for Hanayo!" Rin yelled

Kotori heard Hanayo's name and guessed that her and Rin were friends. Rin was met with same result as Umi.

"Just give up already. The only thing that you two are doing is causing more pain for yourselves. Fighting me is just gonna bring you more pain" Honoka said

"Not until we teach you a lesson" Rin said

"You need to learn how to be kind to others" Umi said

"Why don't you face the facts that this who I am? It's impossible for people to change the way they are. This is who I am and your resistance to accept that is pissing me off" Honoka said

The two girls charged at her. Honoka kicked Rin's side and she was sent flying while she kicked Umi in the stomach which sent her flying towards the wall. Her back hit the wall and Umi let out a cry of pain. Kotori couldn't take it anymore and dashed forward and was now directly in front of Honoka.

"Stop this! You've done enough!" Kotori said

"Oh it's you again" Honoka said

"Stop hurting them!" Kotori said

"They attacked me first, so I have the right to fight back in defense" Honoka said

"You were torturing them!" Kotori said

"I don't really care how you saw it. I'm leaving" Honoka said

"You better apologize to them" Kotori said

"Apologize? What for?" Honoka asked

"For hurting them" Kotori said

"Forget it! I'm not apologizing to anyone" Honoka said

Kotori raised her hand and slapped Honoka across the face. Honoka couldn't catch it like she did before because she didn't have her guard up. Honoka took a step back and put her hand on her face. Honoka looked at Kotori who was glaring back at her.

"You slapped me" Honoka said

"That's right I did slap you and you deserved it!" Kotori said

Honoka was pissed now and she wasn't going to show Kotori any mercy. Honoka elbowed Kotori in the stomach and knocked the wind out of her. Honoka grabbed her hair and kneed her in the face. Kotori could feel her nose bleeding. Honoka kneed Kotori again but this she kneed her in the chest. She then followed up with uppercut to her jaw. Kotori was on the ground just as beat up as the other two girls were.

"You see what happens when do something like that to me? You get whipped" Honoka said

Kotori got up and glared at her. Honoka was surprised that she was able to get up after taking such a beating.

"I'll make you pay for all the pain that cause people" Kotori said

"Really and how are you gonna do that?" Honoka asked

"I'm beat you. I may not be able to beat you in a fight but I'm sure there are other things that I can beat you at" Kotori said

Honoka just sighed and kicked Kotori's right arm. Kotori felt intense pain in her arm. Kotori knew that her arm wasn't broken but she knew that her shoulder just got dislocated. Honoka decided to do the same to her left arm. Both of Kotori's shoulder her dislocated and she couldn't pop them back in because of the intense pain and she could barely move them.

"I'm leaving now, bye" Honoka said

Honoka left the girls to wallow in their agony. After some time Umi was able to recover and the first thing that she did was pop Kotori's shoulders back in their place. Kotori thanked Umi and Umi introduced her to Rin, who was Hanayo's best friend. Kotori decided to go home and clean herself up. But she couldn't help but think back to what Honoka said before she jumped in to help. She heard that Honoka didn't believe that it was possible for people to change themselves. Kotori was wondering if there something in Honoka's past that made her the person that she was today.


	3. Kotori's torture

Kotori was drawing some designs. She was hoping that it would look great once she was done. It took her a while but when she was finally done she looked at it to see if it was any good.

"It looks decent but it's missing something" Kotori said

Before she could think about what was missing her drawing was snatched out her hands. Kotori gasped and looked up to see who just yanked her soon to be masterpiece out of her delicate hands. She saw that it was Honoka who had taken her drawing.

"Hey! Give that back! I'm not done yet!" Kotori said

Kotori tried to reach out and grab it but Honoka was able to avoid her and keep her drawing out of her reach. Kotori couldn't believe that someone shorter than her was getting the best of her. Honoka looked at the drawing and seemed disgusted at what she was looking at.

"What the hell is this? A rag with random designs on it?" Honoka said in a sassy tone

"Hey! I worked really hard on that!" Kotori said

"Worked hard on it?" Honoka asked

"Yes! Now give it back!" Kotori demanded

Honoka did the cruelest thing that she had ever done to her. She crumpled up her drawing and then she tore it up into little pieces. Kotori watched in horror as her drawing was torn to shreds.

"NO!" Kotori shouted

Kotori tried to put it back together but it was impossible. Kotori looked up at her and gave her a glare full of hatred.

"How could you do such a thing?" Kotori asked

"Hard work will just bring you bad luck. You should thank me for saving you from heartbreak. It doesn't matter how hard you work no one is going to recognize that work that you put so much effort into to creating something" Honoka said

Kotori was speechless at Honoka's words. Did she really think that?

"You're wrong, there are some people who actually appreciate the work that you put into your creations. There will be some people that don't appreciate your work but it's thought that counts" Kotori said

"Oh I see. Thank you for opening my eyes to the truth" Honoka said sarcastically

"Don't pretend to be thankful!" Kotori said

"Whatever you say" Honoka said

That was it for Kotori and she stood up and slapped Honoka as hard as she could. Honoka took a step back. She put a hand on her cheek. She looked at Kotori who was still glaring at her. Honoka gave her a smile but it was not a smile that Kotori liked to see. Honoka was giving her a sadistic smile. Kotori felt a shiver go down her spine when she saw the smile that Honoka was giving her. Honoka then started to laugh and it was an evil laugh.

"You're gonna regret that Kotori!" Honoka said

Honoka charged and slapped Kotori a slap across her face but it was even more severe than the one that Kotori gave her. Kotori fell down to the ground and held her face. It really hurts and she was wondering what gonna happen to her this time. The last time she challenged Honoka she was beaten to a pulp. Kotori tried to get up but Honoka put her foot on her. Honoka's foot was on her butt too.

"You do realize what's gonna happen to you don't you?" Honoka asked

Kotori only grunted in reply. Honoka kept that evil smirk on her face.

"I thought so" Honoka said

Honoka picked her up put her hand over her mouth to prevent her from making any noise.

"Bad girls get punished" Honoka said

Honoka proceed to spank Kotori and she could only make quiet grunts. This kept going for several minute until she finally stopped. Kotori was in so much pain that she was even crying.

"Have you learned your lesson yet?" Honoka asked

Kotori replied by licking her hand. Honoka let go of her mouth and that was enough for her to give her a bite on the hand. Honoka screamed in surprise when she was suddenly bitten. Honoka became even crueler and put her arm around her neck. She tightened her chokehold on her. Kotori was losing oxygen and was struggling for air.

"Now if you tell me why you thought that it was a good idea to fight me I might let you go" Honoka said

Kotori couldn't even talk because of the chokehold she was in.

"Yeah I don't get it ether" Honoka said

Honoka took her other hand and grabbed one of Kotori's arms and forced it to go behind her back. Kotori felt that her arm was being bent behind her back. Kotor felt like her arm was going to break any minute. Honoka finally let go of her arm and released her chokehold on her. Honoka then punched Kotori's back which caused her to hit the floor again. Honoka put her foot on her back to prevent her from moving. Honoka then started to spank Kotori for several minutes again. After she was done spanking Kotori on the butt she kicked Kotori over on her back. She then proceeded to slap Kotori just as long as when she was spanking her. Honoka was satisfied with her work and got off of her.

"This is what happens when people challenge me. They get the beating of their life. I have to be careful because I got in trouble for breaking some of the other student's bones. Consider yourself lucky. Your last name is Minami right? That's an ironic last name since you're not that short at all. You're taller than me. You're also the daughter of the chairwoman right? Well your mother is already aware of who I am. As long as she doesn't know that I'm doing all this then I can do anything I want. If you tell her what I did then I'll make your life a living hell" Honoka said

Kotori managed to ask her the question that she wanted to ask her for a while now.

"Why are you so cruel to everyone?" Kotori asked

"That's none of your business" Honoka said

"If your picking on me then I have the right to know" Kotori said

Honoka slammed her foot down on Kotori which caused her to scream in pain. Honoka knew that everyone else was out of the school at this point but she covered her mouth earlier because she didn't want her shrieking in her ear.

"You don't know anything about me. Why on earth would I tell you anything about me now?" Honoka asked

"I'll tell my mom what you've been doing to me" Kotori said

Honoka pressed her foot on her back even harder.

"Are you blackmailing me?" Honoka said

"You were blackmailing me earlier" Kotori said

Honoka's torture continued and the two girls continued their conversation. Kotori looked at Honoka and saw that there was something different about her. It was her eyes and they looked sad. Honoka then got angry and Kotori could tell that she was both sad and angry at the same time. Honoka increased her torture even more. Kotori was in so much pain but she endured because she wanted to learn more about Honoka.

"At least you have a mother who loves you!" Honoka yelled

Honoka proceeded to kick her while she was ranting about her family.

"My entire family just ignores me! They don't love me at all! They hate me! Even my little sister hates me!" Honoka yelled

Honoka grabbed Kotori's hair with her left hand and used her right arm to elbow her. She threw her down to the ground and continued her beating while she ranted about the life that Kotori has and how much she wanted to be like her.

"I envy everyone who has a loving family! Even you! I had to teach everything to myself! I had endure abuse!" Honoka yelled

Kotori could see the tears that were sliding down her face. Kotori realized that Honoka has been bottling up her anger for a very long time.

"No one taught me right from wrong and don't care about learning about that anymore! I don't care about anything anymore!" Honoka said

Kotori was in so much pain she could hardly move but it was worth it because she learned the sole reason why Honoka was the person that she was today. The lack of love made her into someone who is full of hate. Honoka stopped her assault and was breathing heavily.

"Have you learned your lesson yet?" Honoka asked

Kotori managed to nod and Honoka smiled.

"Good I'm glad that you learned your lesson. See you later" Honoka said

As soon as Honoka left Kotori tried to get up. It took a couple of minutes but she finally managed to get up. Kotori's body was completely bruised from head to toe. Honoka really gave her a pounding. Kotori felt bad for Honoka. If what Honoka told her was true then she needed to make her into a better person. But she knew that confronting Honoka would only make things worse because Honoka would just give her another savage beating. She might even beat her within an inch of her life. She might even end up beating her to death. As soon as she had the opportunity she had to go to the source of Honoka's misfortune. Her house. But she would have to follow Honoka home without her noticing that she was following her. Hopefully that day will come soon. She hoped that day would come very soon.


	4. Honoka the tsundere

Kotori was still thinking about Honoka and what she said to her. Why did she keep saying that her family accepted her? Did that mean that Honoka's family hated her? Kotori decided to stop thinking about it and decided to go to the maid café that she works at. Today's her day off so she has nothing better to do so she decides to go out to eat and the maid café that she works at was the perfect place for her to eat.

Kotori ordered her food and the maid casted the love spell on the food to make it delicious. When Kotori was done eating she was about to leave but she stopped when she heard a familiar voice in the distance.

"What you like to eat?" The voice asked

Kotori looked over and shocked to see that it was Honoka. She was wearing the maid uniform and that meant that Honoka was working here at the café.

"A strawberry shortcake please" The man at the table said

"Coming right up" Honoka said

Honoka went over and came back with the customer's order. Honoka then performed the same love spell like the other maids at the café did. When Honoka was about to go somewhere else Kotori decided to call out to her.

"Honoka?" Kotori asked

Honoka froze when she heard a familiar voice. She turned around and saw that Kotori was there. Honoka was horrified to see that someone found out about her secret at the café. Honoka went over, grabbed Kotori, and dragged her out of the café. She started to question Kotori as soon as the two of them were alone.

"What are you doing here wimp?" Honoka asked

"I came here to eat and I was about to leave when I heard your voice" Kotori said

"Well, I know I don't have the right to ask you this but I have no choice. Keep this a secret from everyone" Honoka said

Kotori was shocked that Honoka was asking her to keep this a secret. Kotori could just blurt out what Honoka was really doing and ruin her reputation. Honoka was a bully and whatever punishment she gets is what she deserves. That what most people would think. Most people would also take advantage of a situation like this and blackmail their bullies just to get back at them and make them suffer the same pain that the bully put them through.

"Why do you want it to be a secret?" Kotori asked

"I don't want anyone to know that someone like me works at a maid café" Honoka said

"Don't you enjoy working here?" Kotori asked

Honoka blushed when Kotori asked if she liked it. Honoka wanted to say yes because she actually likes working at this café but she didn't want to admit to anyone, not even to someone who found out about her job. Honoka denied that she liked the job immediately.

"Like it here? Why would I like it here? I don't like it here at all. I just need a job and this was the only one that was available for me at the time. I'm only doing it because they need me here that's all" Honoka said

"Well I hope we work well together" Kotori said

"Huh? What do you mean by that?" Honoka asked

"I work here too" Kotori said

"What?! Are you kidding me?!" Honoka asked

"No, I really work here. Today's my day off so I just came here to eat. It was a bonus finding out that you work here" Kotori said

Honoka's blush intensified and was getting redder. All Honoka could do now was stutter.

"Are you hoping that we share shifts next time?" Kotori asked

"What?! No! It's not like I'm looking forward to sharing a shift with you or anything! If you think that I'm thinking that then you're wrong!" Honoka said

"Does that mean that you hate me?" Kotori asked

"I hate everyone!" Honoka said

"But why? Why do you hate everyone?" Kotori asked

"That's none of your business!" Honoka said

Kotori knew that Honoka was hiding something but making her confess her problems would be like finding a needle in a haystack. It would be impossible to make her tell her what made her hate everyone. Kotori then heard Honoka mutter something under breath and she was only able to make out some of the words that she said

"Kotori's kind of cute" Honoka muttered

"Did you say something Honoka?" Kotori asked

"No! Of course not!" Honoka said

"I thought I heard my name and the word cute come out of your mouth" Kotori said

"Well you're wrong! You must be hearing things" Honoka said

"Are you sure? If I had to take a guess I would say that you just called me cute" Kotori said

"It's not like I think you're cute or anything! You're not cute at all!" Honoka said

Kotori noticed that Honoka's face was getting even redder. The blush on her face was an impossible shade of red. Kotori didn't think it was possible for someone's face to turn that red.

" _I didn't realize that Honoka had a cute side. I guess even bullies have their soft spots. Honoka looks really cute when she's blushing like that. I think I'll tease her a bit. I might regret this later but this a once and a lifetime opportunity"_ Kotori thought

Kotori smiled and giggled which caused Honoka to look at her with strange look. Her face was still red and Kotori was about to make that face even redder.

"What's up with you?" Honoka asked

"Nothing, you just look so cute when you blush" Kotori said

Honoka's blushed even more and started get even redder.

"W-w-what a-are y-you s-saying a-all o-of a s-sudden?" Honoka asked in a stuttered voice

"I bet you're giggles are even cuter" Kotori said

"Do you even know what you're saying?" Honoka asked

"Yep. Do you think my giggles are cute?" Kotori asked

"W-what? N-no of course not" Honoka said

"Do you think I have a cute smile?" Kotori asked

"N-n-no o-o-of course not!" Honoka said

"Then why are you stuttering so much?" Kotori asked

Honoka tried to answer the reason why but she couldn't come up with a good excuse at all. So she just gave her an answer that would usually make people suspicious of them.

"N-no r-reason" Honoka said

"Well I have to go now! Bye!" Kotori said

When Kotori left, Honoka just watched her as she left. She still had a red face and it was all Kotori's fault. If Kotori tells anyone about her secret then she'll giver the beating of a lifetime.


End file.
